conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Canaanism
:This religion is part of the Altverse universe. Canaanism (Serran: , Cǎnanâtagǎ) is a that was founded by American-Brazorian John Casingden in 1869. The predominant belief of the Canaanite movement, most of Canaanism's 12 million adherents follow the teachings and doctrines of Canaanism's largest denomination, the Sanctuary of Isachul. Canaanism teaches that , whose name is Isachul, is the genderless Creator and Manifestation of the Universe, and that He maintains that life and the human perception of reality is an . According to Sanctionist belief, the most predominant sect of Canaanism, evil itself derives from Isachul's lesser self, Baahgul. All souls, including humans, Canaanism asserts, were originally in unison with Isachul in Canaan but following the cosmological Great Disturbance event, Isachul's Baahgul personality began to take precedence over Isachul's self. Following this event, the connection between Isachul and creation was severed, forcing all the souls to exist in the material plane. Canaanism asserts that this life is filled with suffering and injustice and that one can only find relief from it by reuniting with Isachul. According to Cannanite , should Isachul not reunite with enough of His creation, He will ultimately succumb to corruption and meld Himself into Baahgul. Under Baahgul, the created will live merely for Baahgul's individual pleasure. In this state, creation and Creator become separate permanently, and there can be no salvation nor escape unless Baahgul reverts back into Isachul. Some sects dispute this interpretation, claiming that Baahgul already reigns or that Baahgul Himself represents good or an aspect of Isachul that is not necessarily "evil". Much of Canaanism's teachings and doctrines derive from two holy books: the Holy Writ of Isachul and the Apocrypha of Baahgul, both of which were compiled by John Casingden. Casingden, the religion's founder, is believed to have received the "purest" form of information that he placed into the two books from Isachul during meditation and then confirmation by Isachul's messenger, Bashul. Prominent themes in Canaanism focuses on leading a life of , , , , , and . By severing or inhibiting all connections with the real world, one achieves salvation at if one's soul is "in balos" with Isachul. Failing to do so results in to the next life as a lesser form of life, where one must re-attempt the journey of salvation. Canaanism does not guarantee absolute individual salvation, as even if one reconnects with Isachul, Isachul Himself may still devolve into Baahgul. For this reason, Canaanites believes Isachul must reach the Great Equilibrium, wherein Isachul's good and evil qualities become equal and counteracting. Only then, Cannanites believe, can salvation be guaranteed for all believers in balos. Non-believers who fail to reach re-connection with Isachul will either endure great suffering under a reign of Baahgul or be purged indefinitely into a realm of indefinite non-existence, separate from Isachul and known as Mashalca. s, s, s, and are also found in Canaanite belief, and is a staple part of most Canaanist sects. Most Canaanites conform to a strict code of conduct and moral law in order to improve one's chances in acquiring salvation, known as the Way of the Day. Canaanism claims that past religious and political figures such as , , , and were s or divine messengers, and that life is Isachul's progressive revelation of knowledge to mankind. Canaanism, which spread throughout Anglo-America, particularly in Brazoria and eastern Sierra, in the 19th and 20th century, faced conflict with various groups. The clashed with Canaanite settlers over the Sierran territory of the Deseret in a conflict known as the Canaanite-Mormon War. In addition, during the early 20th century, Canaanism endured several offshoot movements and s from the original dogma professed by founder Casingden. Today, Canaanism remains a controversial religious movement, mostly over the importance of ritualistic . Only a third of Canaanite adherents are predominantly the descendants of the original Anglo-American followers in the 19th century, as endeavours since the inception of Canaanism have spread the religion to a total of more than 8 million current followers across Brazoria and the rest of Anglo-America as of 2017. Beliefs Isachul Canaanites believe that Isachul (Serran: ), sometimes called "Isa" or "Esa") is the only and the of the Universe. Canaanites often refer to Isachul as the "One True God", the "Merciful Creator", and the "Sun of the Universe". Isachul is commonly represented as the . Inherently , most Canaanites believe that Isachul, who is predisposed to embody all good, is also the origin and harborer of through his "lesser", infrequent form, Baahgul ( ). Canaanites do not believe that Isachul is , although most do maintain that Isachul knows enough about the Universe to be able to predict the thoughts and actions of His creation. Although believed to be a genderless being without determinate form, Isachul has been traditionally referred to as a "He." Most Canaanites maintain that all objects in the universe fundamentally derive from, and there for are a part of, the corporeal essence of Isachul. According to most sects of Canaanism, , as humans understand it, does not exist outside Isachul, and whether or not anything could exist outside is considered unknowable. Canaanites do not necessarily believe that there is a single universe, but only that knowledge of others is pointless or unnecessary because Isachul does not reside in them. Despite Isachul's and imperfection, Canaanites believe that Isachul is an immortal and infinite being who was preceded by Mashalca, a form of oblivion which encompasses all that does not exist. Although Canaanism is a religion, analysts claim that the religion is in fact, , based on the religion's teaching that implies Isachul's subservience to a greater force of "oblivion" as well as His supremacy over "lesser" beings in this universe. Predominant Canaanite belief holds that it is the desire of Isachul is to become one again with His own creation and to create life for the sake of happiness and joy. Life outside Isachul is held to bring misery and delusion to the creation, which encourages the corruption of Isachul Himself. This corruption, if not remedied through the reintroduction of creation into Isachul, results in Isachul's devolution into Baahgul. Baahgul during His reign over the Universe and the Earth.]] Baahgul (sometimes caled "Baah", spelled as in Serran) is the lesser form of Isachul. Most Canaanites believe that Baahgul is the origin of evil, and that his nature is a negation of Isachul's. Baahgul is commonly referred to as the "Evil One", the "Cursed One", and the "Destroyer God" by most Canaanites. Baahgul is often represented as the ; the symbol of Canaanism depicts Baahgul as a slowly eclipsing the Sun. Those who view Baahgul favorably refer to him as the "Wise One", the "Liberator", and the "Coming God". The Refuge of Baahgull maintains that Baahgul is simply another manifestation of Isachul that is not evil, but rather, a different perspective of the Universe. Virtually all Canaanites believe that the Great Disturbance was a cosmological event that upset balance in the Universe when Isachul began to transform into Baahgul. This event precipitated the corruption of the essence of Isachul, which, according to Canaanites, continues to this day, and the corruption will one day reach a point where Isachul will transform completely into Baahgul. Mainstream Sanctionist Canaanites believe that, should humanity fail as a whole to reunite with Isachul in time to achieve the Great Equilibrium, Baahgul will come to dominate Isachul's personality, and that evil will become the dominant force in the Universe. They assert that under Baahgul's cosmological reign, the souls of the dead will be conjured from the afterlife to torment the living. Many believe that this war of the dead against the living will last for eternity, and that this event can only be avoided through the achievement of the Great Equilibrium. Baahgulists differ from the Sanctionists in believing that the coming reign of Baahgul will bring an era of absolute freedom for humanity. To Baahgulists, the arrival of Baahgul will allow the separation of the creation from the Creator, therefore making all people free to live their life according to their own choices, and the elimination of Isachul would allow humans to create their own meaning in the universe. The only danger during a reign of Baahgul would then be not Baahgul, but humanity on its own. According to Baahgulists, the moral law of Canaanism would then be necessary to keep order in the world under the reign of a passive god, and for that reason Baahgulists engage in proselytizing to the same degree that other major denominations of Canaanism do. Salvation Mainstream Sanctionists believe that there exist two fundamental forms of salvation: individual and collective. The former is considered the immediate goal for each individual soul, whereas the latter is considered a fundamental concept in the fulfillment of Canaanite prophecy. Individual salvation is achieved when a believer has reached a state of spiritual harmony with Isachul, known as Balos ( ), and has finished their experience of life on Earth. If the believer had lived a life consistent with the ways and principles of Casingden's, and by extension Isachul's, teachings, their soul will reunite with Isachul in the afterlife and achieve Apotheosis. However, as Isachul is presently in a constant state of degeneration, one of the primary demands of Canaanite belief is that its followers partake in , as to prevent the further corruption of the essence of Isachul. Success in invoking the Great Equilibrium will ensure collective salvation for all living and dead souls in balos through the prevention of Baahgul's manifestation. The Great Equilibrium would mark the end of human life as it is presently known; all non-believers will be purged indefinitely into the Mashalca ( ) with the invocation of the Great Equilibrium. To Sanctionists, Mashalca is an infinite, indefinite void, of which nothing is knowable due to its distinct and separate nature from Isachul, whose essence is light and creation. Baahgulists believe that the coming of Baahgul is not only inevitable but necessary. In addition, their view on Baahgul is that he will not bring suffering, but, instead, independence and freedom to the souls of humanity. Salvation for the Baahgulists means absolute moral freedom under the reign of a passive God. Baahgulists still believe that those who achieve balos will reunite with Isachul in the form of Baahgul in death, and that nonbelievers, upon their own deaths, wil be purged into Mashalca when Baahgul eventually regresses back to the form of Isachul. Scriptures Canaanism's two : the Holy Writ of Isachul and the Apocrypha of Baahgul, hold equal importance and sanctity among all believers. Both compiled by John Casingden, it is believed that Casingden received the text for both books by the angel, Bashul, one of Isachul's angel messengers. Casingden, who was meditating atop a mountain near the , began writing down what Bashul presented him and received additional revelations while he attempted to communicate with Isachul. The Holy Writ consists primarily of the nature of Isachul and His commandments, teachings, and divine plan, while the Apocrypha reveals the Canaanite , the nature of Baahgul, and the mission for Canaanites on Earth. Supplement, elevated books written by Casingden and other leaders in the movement are also revered although do not hold the sacred supremacy the Holy Writ and Apocrypha hold. In contemporary times, both books are often published together as the "Holy Book of the Canaanites" and both have been translated into over 45 languages. The original English version of the books by Casingden, known as the Standard Canaanite Version (SCV), is used by the Sanctuary of Isachul, the Free and Independent Sanctuaries of Isachul, and the Universal and Free Church. The Orthodox Canaanite Version (OCV) is a variation of the SCV used by the Refuge of Baaghul. Holy Writ of Isachul Apocrypha of Baahgul Eschatology Canaanite eschatology concerns with the end times and fate of the Universe. There are two generally accepted scenarios in Canaanism that occurs at the end of current reality. Most Canaanites believe that should not enough believers reunite with Isachul, eventually, the Day of Reckoning will occur where the Baahgul form of Isachul will overpower His general form, and completely transform into the evil, sadistic Baahgul. The Refuge of Baahgul regards the Day of Reckoning as a positive event, wherein the transformation of Isachul to Baahgul will usher in a cosmological era of independence and freedom from God, yet the vulnerability of no security because of Baahgul's negligence and apathy. Should enough believers reunite with Isachul however, most Canaanites contend that the Great Equilibrium will occur. At the Great Equilibrium, Isachul will achieve Balos with Baahgul, thus preventing Baahgul from dominating Isachul's character. Because Isachul is naturally dominant, Isachul will eventually regain absolute prominence, thus neutralizing the threat of a Baahgul reign. Those who had reunited with Isachul through individual salvation as well as those who remain living and remained faithful to Isachul during the Great Equilibrium will be granted communal salvation. Nonbelievers however, will be purged out of existence forever and cast into Mashalca where they will be separated from Isachul and His domain indefinitely. Under Isachul's extended rule in the Universe, all believers will live in harmony and coexistence with Isachul, as well as the chance to become their own gods of their own universes ( ). The Apocrypha of Baahgul documents heavily of the eschatology of Canaanism claiming that prior to the Day of Reckoning or the Great Equilibrium, there will be catastrophic events that will affect the Earth and that a will happen with all the world's religions including Canaanism itself. Worship Canaanite stems largely from the teachings and doctrines espoused in both the Holy Writ of Isachul and the Apocrypha of Baahgul. Practices and customs done during the ministry of Canaanism's founder, John Casingden, are also observed. The preferred day of worship for Canaanites is due to its historical association with and Isachul's representation as the . Adherents of the Refuge of Baahgul worship on instead due to the day's association with the which in turn, is a representation of Baaghul. Rituals All Canaanites agree with five general s or rituals that were ordained by Isachul to practice to properly worship the god. These include the of or known as Kalfal ( ), the of the arms or fingers known as Pushar ( ), the burning of known as Taagli ( ), the sun dance known as Isachalaa ( ), and the use and dynamic use of choreography with sticks known as Itisha ( ). The Refuge of Baahgul, however, also incorporates the moon dance ritual known as Baahgulaa ( ) into their worship. The Refuge of Baahgul also places a heavier emphasis on Pushar than do the other denominations--doing it year-round in contrast to the Sanctuary which reserves it during the fall and wintertime--seasons attributed to Baahgul. Prayer Prayer is an important aspect in Canaanism as it strengthens the bond between the believer and Isachul. It, alongside with meditation, are the principle modes of private worship and instruments for individual salvation. Although neither the Holy Writ of Baahgul or Apocrypha of Baahgul mentions the "proper" technique of prayer, most Canaanites or when praying. If standing, the bow of the head and crossing of arms is also commonly proscribed by Canaanite tradition. Mainstream Canaanite belief asserts that prayer ebbs energy back into Isachul, thus aiding Him against His struggle with Baahgul. The Refuge of Baahgul believes that prayer merely cultivates a relationship between the believer and God, and is a useful tool in times of need and distress. Prayer before is discouraged, although not forbidden, with the worship of statues or images largely absent from Canaanite worship. Nonetheless, Canaanite houses of worship may display and feature statues or images of Isachul or Baahgul which are treated with referential respect and care. Canaanite prayer can be simple although more complicated sessions may occur during sanctified worship services. Often sanctuaries will release a cloud of perfume (of either or ) or burn incense in a special lamp known as the queesha ( ) before the congregation. Meditation Meditation is regarded as distinct from prayer as Canaanites believe a successful, genuine session in meditation clears the mind and reconnects one with Isachul during a meditative state. Chants and certain poses are thought to enhance one's connection with God and meditations alone are believed to induce s and . Through meditation, Canaanites learn to detach themselves from earthly bonds and material possessions, and reconnect with the Creator. Through strengthening the bond with Isachul, it helps inhibit Isachul's regression into Baahgul and will ultimately be the means to prevent the god's corruption if conducted en masse. Entering a "permanent" meditative state mentally (shalodo; ) is desired by Canaanites who believe that by remaining with Isachul, one is completely free and independent from the present world. Individuals who have achieved shalodo express only positive, mild emotions and are free from worry, anxiety, and other negative moods and thoughts. Seance Canaanites believe that there is an and that the righteous will reunite in spirit with Isachul Himself. However, the majority of humans who die will not be suitable for reunification with Isachul and thus, end up into a new life. A small minority of these souls however, may both be unable to reunite with Isachul or reincarnate for whatever reason. This state of leaves souls trapped between the material world and the spiritual plane above and condemns to a body-less existence. It is, in Canaanism, believed that spirits, s, and other spectral beings are such souls who may either be of good or malevolent nature. Interceding the trapped souls through prayer and communication is believed to help lead the soul either to reincarnation or to reconnect with Isachul. A form of is believed to be able to purge unworthy, violent spirits, and condemn them to Mashalca, preventing their possible corruption of Isachul or their reintroduction to the physical world. Canaanite seances were heavily influenced by those practiced by and are usually led by an ordained priest or minister although any Canaanite is able to conduct their own seance, at their own risk. Blood One of the five rites practiced by virtually all the Canaanite denominations includes Pushar ( ) or "Bloodletting". Canaanites believe that blood is holy, and is the life force of the believer. A physical connection with Isachul, letting blood "purifies" the body, and supplements the bond between the believer and Isachul, inhibiting the god's regression. Usually, a drop of blood is procured by a priest using a golden vial known as the shekul ( ) with a needle that pricks or scrapes a practitioner's finger or arm. Following each prick, the priest may choose to sterilize the vial in an open flame before proceeding to the next participant. Once collected, the blood is poured into a chalice containing the entirety of the congregation's blood. Once mixed thoroughly, the priest presents the chalice to the altar, and prays over it, as a gift to Isachul. This ritual not only pleases Isachul but serves as a reminder that all things ultimately derive from Isachul. Following the offering, the blood is burned in a fire and the chalice is sterilized for reuse. Controversy In contemporary history, the practice has been one of the faith's most controversial and criticized beliefs, primarily fixated on the serious health concerns and risks raised from pushar. Following heightened awareness of the and other similar to , the non-Canaanite public and critics have questioned the safety procedures of the clergy on screening participants in the pushar ceremony and sterilizing the shekul. Two widely documented cases in 1987 and 1992 were both related to church members contracting HIV following exposure to an HIV-positive member's blood. In the 1995 Supreme Court case Mendoza v. Sanctuary of Isachul, the Court deemed that places of worship that conducted bloodletting ceremonies be required to ensure that all participants had been screened for HIV/AIDS or other diseases, and clergymen who knowingly allowed HIV-positive members to share the same tools as healthy individuals be held responsible for . Officially, mainline Canaanite churches maintains that all individuals who have been confirmed with the congregation are allowed and encouraged to participate in the pushar ceremony irrespective of their medical conditions. In 1996, in response to the case, the Sanctuary of Isachul allowed individuals to produce their own blood drop with a blessed shekul privately before contributing to the communal chalice in an effort to combat concerns and fear. The Refuge of Baahgul, the Universal and Free Church, and Free Independent Sanctuaries of Isachul followed suit in 1997. A small minority of trans-denominational congregations have rejected this practice and mandate that the same vial be used throughout the ceremony. History , founder and prophet of Canaanism]] Origins Canaanism originated in the 1860s in western Brazoria alongside a transcontinental period of religious awakening and furor known as the . Although Canaanism has Christian influences, its original conception was much closer to that of movements and . John Casingden, a Brazorian settler originally from the United States, was a veteran of the . Although raised as a , Casingden was an as a young adult. His religious views were fundamentally changed following a freak accident on the battle field where his life was spared. Convinced that there was a God, Casingden sought to return to his faith. However, he was alienated by the local churches, and so Casingden moved westward towards present-day in 1864 where he lived in solitude and sought to establish a firm connection with God. By 1866, Casingden had already written a comprehensive journal of his thoughts and eccentricities, some of which would later be accepted as canonical text in the Canaanist Holy Books. In the summer of 1867, Casingden set off on a four-day hike around the . According to Casingden, for several nights before, he had been receiving s of space, apocalyptic scenes, and mass followers, and that he was compelled by God, who revealed Himself as Isachul, to discover a mountain peak where He would reveal to Casingden "new truths for humanity". Ascending a mountain, Casingden spent the evening meditating before he found himself in . Unable to move, he was visited by an angel named Bashul, who was a messenger from Isachul. Bashul imprinted knowledge regarding the Universe and Isachul into Casingden who proceeded to writing down everything he had learned in a new journal. According to Casingden, he wrote down the first six books of the Holy Writ of Isachul (Book of Isachul to Book of Consolation II). The following morning, Casingden was commanded by Bashul, under orders of Isachul, to present to him a blood offering to affirm his affinity with the deity. Unable to find anything to kill, Casingden offered his own by pricking himself with a thorny plant, and placing it on a stone. Revealing the offering to be a test on Casingden's faith, Isachul manifested himself as a ram alongside Bashul and helped Casingden complete the Books of Songs, Commandments, Bashul, Luden, Balos, Balos II, Balos III, and Mercy into the night. The next morning, Casingden was instructed by Bashul to cleanse himself by a nearby stream. Upon entering the brook, Casingden claimed he was given the rest of the Word of Isachul, and returned to his camp where he wrote and finished the rest of the Holy Writ. Following that, Casingden fasted for 3 days before Bashul returned and offered him berries and nuts for sustenance, informing Casingden that another holy book was to be completed. That night, Casingden had more lucid dreams, this time more in depth of the apocalyptic scenes he had seen on the first nights. Waking up before dawn, Casingden said he penned and did not stop writing until he finished the Apocrypha of Baahgul two days later. Finished, Casingden was told by Bashul to go forth and spread the "Word and Ministry of the One True God", and informed Casingden to bear a symbol depicting a partial eclipse wherever he preached. Casingden moved back into Boulder, where he converted his rented home into a worship center. Initially, he was unable to convince residents to follow his faith, as they were skeptical of his claims and some held strong Christian convictions. His charisma began to have an effect on some, with these individuals becoming firm followers of Casingden. According to Canaanite tradition, Casingden performed the "Four Miracles" to convince the residents of Boulder that he was a prophet for Isachul, three of which he performed in the quarters of his home, and one in a nearby river. The first three miracles included being able to levitate while meditating, speaking tongues, and summoning a . At a river a few days later, he invoked the name of Isachul, and commanded a lightning strike to hit a dead tree nearby on command. Locals began referring to Casingden as the "Prophet of Light", and with it, Casingden was able to amass a large following by the end of 1868. Founding Convinced of his own power and his message, Casingden set forth to create an institutionalized religion in the name of Isachul. Amassing his informal congregation of his followers, Casingden wanted the structure of the new church to be decided upon by the believers in a democratic fashion. He led the Council of Anscha Springs in January 1869 with over 390 men and women, seeking to organize the faith. The Council of Anscha Springs recognized Casingden as the faith's prophet, and also declared that his wife, Elizabeth Casingden, possessed a similar, elevated status as a fellow prophetess. Casingden's writings, both the Holy Writ of Isachul, and the Apocrypha of Baahgul were canonized, and Casingden commissioned ten of his closest peers to serve as priests on the Grand Synod, the administrative head of the new Sanctuary of Isachul. Canaanite-Mormon War Free Canaan Movement Schism Reform Contemporary history Denominations Sanctionism Sanctuary of Isachul is the holiest site in Sanctionism and the meeting place of the Grand Synod of the Sanctuary of Isachul.]] The largest denomination in Canaanism and the Sanctionist tradition, the Sanctuary of Isachul accounts for 75%–80% of Canaanites. Headquartered in the holy city of Anscha Springs, Arapaho, the Sanctuary maintains that it is the sole, legitimate authority of the Canaanite faith. The modern Sanctuary is a direct descendant of the original Sanctuary founded by Casingden himself and was formally incorporated following the Schism. Members of the Church are known as Sanctionists. All recognized churches in communion with the Sanctuary accept the authority of the High Priest and the Grand Synod based in the Temple of Enlightenment. Only through the Sanctuary it claims, can one ensure that they are in balos with Isachul and that submitting to any other Canaanite body is heretical and apostate. Independent Sanctionist congregations and individuals are collectively known as the Free and Independent Sanctuaries of Isachul. Professing to be the true believers and keeper of the traditions of John Casingden (through the Holy Writ of Isachul), they are dedicated to the "purer, lighter" side of Canaanism, in which they seek to rid themselves of worldly material pleasure by devoting themselves to one of the Sanctuary's religious callings. Revering Isachul to the highest regard, they typically remove the name 'Baahgul' in any praise and assume Baahgul is of an evil, antithetical nature to Isachul. They do share several similarities with followers of the aspect of Baaghul, one being that they allow them to share the Divine Sanctuary of Enlightenment in Anscha Springs during rituals. Since the creation of the religion, they are the groundskeepers and the officiators of at the primary Sanctuary. Those of the Sanctuary of Isachul do not practice as heavily as that of the Refuge, claiming that the Holy Writ provided an alternative to scheduled sacrifices, quoting the passage; Among other rituals, they still continue to perform bloodletting following the Schism due to support from Scripture, in which they usually do in practice with their ideological counterparts on certain holidays. Carrying out these sacred traditions is a known as the Piety of Day, which the care and maintenance of each individual Sanctuary. They are particularly well-involved in their communities, where they are ordered to preform and keeping the relations between the world and the Sanctuary in good standing. Several hundred have been opened under the donation of the Sanctuary, teaching typically to some of the poorest and most disadvantaged communities in Brazoria, Sierra and the rest of Anglo-America. In regards to higher learning, they currently operate two , one located in Anscha Springs known as the University of Anscha Springs and the other in Denver known as John Casingden University. Free and Independent Sanctuaries of Isachul Baahgulism Baahgulism is the second largest division in Canaanism, and includes all believers and temples which assert that Baahgul is neither evil, nor destructive as Sanctionists proclaim He is; that not only is Baahgul's ascension as the dominant aspect of God inevitable, but that it will usher in a cosmological era of spiritual freedom, not punishment. There are two main denominations in the Baahgulist tradition: the Refuge of Baahgul and the Ecumenical Temple. Both sects recognize each other as legitimate promoters of the faith, and only differ in the form of organization and mission. Since Baahgulists reject human authority and unnecessary coercion, neither denomination has a formal structure or organization, and each individual temple is free to dictate their own interpretation of the faith. The Refuge is seen as the restorationist continuation of Prophet Casingden's original sanctuary and his teachings, and is concerned with actively evangelizing to the world on the message of peace and freedom. In addition, the Refuge maintains the various rituals and rites mandated by Casingden, and is nominally headed by a Grand Synod, whereas the Ecumenical Temple does not actively practice any rites, and emphasizes the more aspects of the faith. Baahgulists have long been persecuted by other Canaanites and non-Canaanites alike. Today, the largest community of Baahgulists reside in Ute, Brazoria, in the Promised Valley, and are the descendants of the Baahgulists who were driven out of northern Colorado by the Sanctionists. Refuge of Baahgul Universal and Free Church Mashalcanism Bashulism Criticism Controversy Relations See also *Brazoria *Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Brazoria Category:Religions Category:Canaanism